1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of treating vascularization of the eye. More specifically, the invention relates to a method for preventing or inhibiting corneal vascularization resulting from trauma or disease.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The normally avascular cornea may be invaded by blood vessels in pathological states primarily as a defense mechanism against disease or injury. This action is generally known as "corneal vascularization" or "neovascularization." For purposes of this invention disclosure, the terms "vascularization" will be used to refer to the foregoing phenomenon. While vascularization may have some benefit to the traumatized tissue in reducing inflammation and the like, there is a substantial risk of loss of transparency of the cornea as a result of excessive vascularization and vascularization is permanent. In addition, in vascularization of the iris, the new blood vessels may cover the trabecular meshwork, cause peripheral anterior synechiae, and give rise to an intractable angle-closure type of glaucoma.
The cause of corneal vascularization is unknown, though numerous theories have been suggested. Clinically, corneal vascularization is characterized initially by an engorgement of the perilimbal plexus and then by an invasion of the cornea itself by vessels of new formation.
Prior art treatment of corneal vascularization includes topical use of corticosteroids, such as, cortisone and prednisolone acetate, irradiation and surgery.
Flurbiprofen and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts are known in the prior art, are commercially available, and are fully described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,457 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,427 as anti-inflammatory agents.